


Remus Mopes and Roman Bugs Him

by Fanartfunart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, its all super vauge, mostly just an excuse for twins to hug, vauge mentions of King Creativity and Thomas, very vauge angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanartfunart/pseuds/Fanartfunart
Summary: AKA the opposite of like... the majority of hurt/comfort creativity twins content I've seen. A very short fic mostly for The Hugs and Quips.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Remus Mopes and Roman Bugs Him

He echoed his brother’s path into his room, lingering at the door as Remus fell into his bed face-first. Intent to ignore his twin, he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall.

The bed sank when the other sat down on the bed. 

Roman plucked at the edge of his jacket. “So-”

“Hush. I’m moping,” Remus growled, curling into a smaller ball.

Roman sighed heavily, turning to look at his twin, “I just- I get it.” Remus turned to look over at his twin, face open and quiet.

Roman swallowed, “They, they’re just trying to- keep Thomas on track… I suppose. And sometimes- too much ...us... kinda makes that hard.”

“It’s almost like it’d be easier if they only had to deal with one of us.”

Roman snorted, “Oh like _he_ was easier to deal with in any form.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You don’t actually wanna talk about it, do you? Just imagine the emotional constipation we’d have to shift through.”

“God no,” Roman huffed. “But I will if we need to.” And something about those words. About his tone. Had Remus feeling light a weight had been dropped onto his chest. He very much decided it wasn’t a fun kind of weight.

Remus shook his head. He looked genuinely exhausted. Another shake of his head and he rolled over to face the wall once again. “Later… maybe.”

For a moment, Remus thought his sibling must’ve simply sunk out of the room. Left him to wallow like he had Very Clearly been trying to do.

But. There was a small huff of breath. Then there was a face in front of his. A face that looked like his but not. That had a tiny little pout of a frown that most people would call concerned, maybe sympathetic, but what Remus really wanted to call anything but. And a determined little glare in his eye. Remus stared at Roman for a moment before he recognized his arms positioned into a silent offer.

Remus was enveloped in a hug without really recognizing he had nodded.

“....You smell,” Remus grumbled into red fabric (which he would hope end up in a slobber stain on the sash).

“Like roses compared to you, you demon. I will literally eviscerate you with my sword.”

Remus buried his face into Roman’s chest as much as physical space could allow. Eyes shut tight.

“You’re hugging the Bad Guy, you know.”

“Hm, here I thought Heroes are supposed to be kind, Jerk.”

Remus shoved him with a wet sniffle of a giggle, yet the motion somehow ended up with the twins squished together just a little tighter. 


End file.
